communipediafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Wackyy
RE:I'm Curious Hello, and yep, I'm the founder! Well first of all, if you want a shoutbox, you must design one on Chatango.com, it's easy and free. This link will give you all of the information that you need to know on what to do next! If by plain links you mean the links in the toolbox, MediaWiki:Monaco-toolbox must be edited, and the announcements can be changed at MediaWiki:Sitenotice. And for the final question... I already know how too change the font of the tagline, actually, I just haven't really found it necessary to do so. If you wanna become an admin, you have to contribute and build a userpage with the proper requirements. And by chatting you can make yourself known, you can try to make friends with Therider, he is really nice! --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 19:54, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Hello this is Therider. You posted on my talk? 8-)-Therider Rides Alone 18:41, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Cool! That's funny! --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 13:17, August 29, 2010 (UTC) SporeWiki Hello Wackyy, I want you to know that I have researched your contributions to other wikis and I know that you are just another kid with good intentions, but I looked into why you were banned on the Spore Wiki and it says you have threatened to hack into another user's account. I won't block you (even though I am sure that Wikia admins would, as I have dealt with these kinds of problems before), but I just am afraid that you aren't administrator or officer material. Sorry. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 17:35, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Listen too me I reverted your edit to the Featured user forum. Only administrators are allowed to change the rules. I am trying to be nice to you, but you really act out of line and just outright mean sometimes. It is obvious too me now why you have been blocked on Spore Wiki. If you keep this up I will have to resort to banning you too. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 16:47, September 2, 2010 (UTC) I wasn't being mean too you, I was warning you that you shouldn't change the rules, or respond to people like "Also offense, (no offense Pikapi)-". I wasn't trying to offend you when I said "no offense" in my message. And what I wrote last, was a warning, I didn't even block you. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 17:23, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Sorry 'bout the argument above, you are a nice kid. I'll add you as a friend. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 00:43, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Actually, no. I've been commenting against it for a week or two on the staff blogs with a lot of other people who agree with me. We will have to rebuild every wiki (Including Communipedia) when the day comes. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 18:35, September 7, 2010 (UTC) I'm not inactive. I guess we just haven't had a conversation in a while. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 01:35, September 19, 2010 (UTC)